


Morning

by shipaycon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Natasha, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dubcon, morning sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipaycon/pseuds/shipaycon
Summary: Natasha doesn't want to wake up... So Steve does something about it. A Romanogers OneShot
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Morning

Steve walks into the room, placing his feet in the spaces he knows will make the least amount of noise on the old, wooden floor. Leaning over the bed, he places a gentle kiss on her forehead and softly whispers, “It’s time to get up.” No response. “C’mon, Nat. We have that mission rundown in an hour.”

After another minute of her false heavy breathing, he lets out an exasperated breath and sits on the edge of the bed. “Natasha.” A slow grin creeps up his face, and he leans in close to her ear. “Natasha, you need to get up.” He lets his lips lightly graze down her neck, but stops when he reaches her collarbone, and looks up to her face again. “Natasha.” He smirks when he sees that she didn’t bother to maintain the fake deep breathing, He moves himself so he’s lying over her, propped up by his elbows, and continues his trail of kisses down her chest and sucks on the skin just above her tank top before kissing over the fabric of her sternum and stomach.

Just before reaching the bottom of her ribs, he stops again and looks up again. “Natasha, you need to get up.” The peaceful expression she wore while sleeping is now replaced with the blank look she plastered on during missions. Smirking, Steve lowers himself once again and nibbles gently on her hip bone before tracing his tongue from the protruding bone to the top of her shorts. He feels her hips move toward him in a minute motion, but she stops once he lifts his lips from her skin, and she quickly feigns sleep once more.

He mumbles a quiet, but urgent, “Na _tasha_ ,” again, but it yields no response. Steve shakes his head and lowers himself to kiss her thigh below her pajama shorts. This time his kisses are rough, and his hands start to roam up over her hips, kneading and sliding under her shirt. He starts to suck and bite as he moves toward her inner thigh. He feels her hands entwine in his hair, tugging him toward the place he’s slowly making his way. At her tugging motion, he breaks away, raising himself up to hover above her. “Great, you’re awake.” He jumps off the bed and moves a safe distance from her. “We’ll leave in 20 minutes?” 

Natasha, who had opened her eyes when Steve jumped off the bed, sits up and glares at the man in her bedroom doorway. “Steve, get back here.”

“Nat, we have to leave soon, and you’re not ready. You need to get out of bed.”

“Steve Rogers, get over here. The others can wait.”

“They really can’t.”

“Do you have any idea what you did to me?” Natasha grips the bedsheets in her fist as she leans forward, eyes dark and wild.

“On second thought, I’m leaving now, and I’ll meet you there.” He gives the disheveled spy a toothy grin before disappearing out the door.

“Steve!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - this was actually the first fic I ever wrote, so it's kinda close to my heart. Let me know if you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
